


What a mess

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [39]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Days, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, post-season 6, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver wasn't sure what was bothering him until he remembered one word - Aruba. He would like to take Felicity to their honeymoon but it's not exactly possible. Luckily, Felicity and Oliver have their ways to enjoy each other's company in Star City.





	What a mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 133 days of Oliver's release from prison. 
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was in kitchen preparing the dinner for the night although the right term should have been he was trying to prepare the dinner. He usually loved cooking but today he didn’t seem to manage to make anything eatable. He had burned everything and soon he was going to be out of options. That’s why, he had chosen to make lasagna. He was just too deep in his thoughts and he couldn’t concentrate on something more complicated. 

Oliver let out a deep sigh and leaned on the kitchen counter his palms flat. Luckily, William was still hanging out with his friend and he was coming back late. Felicity was also out making their launching plans for the start-up with Curtis but she should be home soon. Instinctively, Oliver looked at the clock and tapped his fingers on the counter.

Oliver leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and dropped his head on his hands. He growled with frustration but he wasn’t even sure why he was so bothered and irritated. Diaz was behind the bars and the city was as restful as it could be although crimes would never stop taking place in Star City. In addition, Oliver’s mayoral duties were in order and they had actually got back some of the city’s money from Diaz’s secret stashes. 

Oliver’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a high-pitched alarm. The timer had gone off and it informed him to take the lasagna out of the oven. Oliver shook his head and without thinking, he reached to take the casserole although he wasn’t wearing any oven gloves. When he touched the hot material of the casserole, he swore loudly and dropped the whole lasagna casserole onto the floor. It was the last straw and Oliver sank on the floor as his back rested against kitchen island.

Today has been a catastrophe and he didn’t even know why. Oliver leaned his head backwards and of course, he hit the back of his head on one of the cabinet handles. It made him swear once again as he rubbed the painful spot. Luckily, he hadn’t hit the streets today although it hadn't been his original plan. Otherwise, his wife and son would have had to come to visit him in hospital.

Oliver closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He exhaled and inhaled slowly. Usually, he did it in more demanding situation than in dinner disasters. Yet, today he had to do it many times before he felt the calming effect. He sat on the floor concentrating on his breathing for several minutes but he didn’t care. He could clean later and then he would order some Chinese take-out. 

Oliver didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the floor but he didn’t stand up even when he heard the front door opening. Felicity’s cheerful voice filled the air: “I’m home, Oliver.”

“In the kitchen,” Oliver shouted back as he looked the mess all over the place. He groaned internally but now it was too late to hide it.

Felicity’s voice came closer as walked in her heels towards the kitchen. She babbled: “Hopefully, we’ve got ice-cream for dessert because I’m going to a lot of sugar and artificial ingredients after today. Curtis was just impossible…”

Her babbles ceased as she was about to step inside the kitchen and she saw the mess. Oliver smiled at her apologetically and joked dryly: “I don’t think there is even a main course.”

Felicity slipped her heels off quickly and dropped them on the doorway. Then she rushed next to Oliver. She didn’t say anything but she knelt beside him and ran her hands all over his body to make sure he was physically fine. Oliver looked at her but she didn’t look at him into eyes. She was too busy to analyse the situation. Finally, Oliver put his forefinger under Felicity’s chin and lifted her head gently so he could look at her into the eyes. Then he tugged her hair behind her ear. 

Felicity took a hold on his wrist and leaned on his touch. She looked at him intensively while she asked: “You okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Oliver sighed and brushed his thumb on her cheekbone. 

“I can see that, babe,” Felicity said and gave a small smile.

Then she continued: “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’d love to talk about it if I knew what’s going on. I have no idea what’s wrong with me,” Oliver admitted and dropped his hand from her cheek. He also turned his gaze away.

Felicity kept holding on his wrist and she started playing with his fingers. After a while, she said with a small grin: “It’s okay, Mr. Master Chief. Everyone can have a bad day from time to time. Even you.”

“Yeah?” Oliver said sarcastically and Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes. Normal people can have bad days although there’s no valid reason,” said but at the same time she looked at the mess. 

Then she went on and poked his chest with her forefinger: “You don’t usually take it out on dinner because you seem to enjoy brooding more. That’s not even normal. Your brooding, I mean. BTW, make sure that you don’t pass that on to William. I won’t stand two brooding men in this family,” 

Oliver grabbed her poking hand and gently squeezed it gently. He stated: “William is smarter than that.”

“Yeah, but he also has your DNA,” Felicity teased with a glint in her eyes.

As soon as the words had escaped Felicity’s lips, Oliver pulled her closer until her face was only a few inches away from his. Oliver breathed out: “What’s wrong with my DNA?”

Felicity’s breath had hitched in her throat and it took a while before she whispered: “I can mention a few things when you’re not so damn close.”

“Am I distracting your concentration with my DNA, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver teased and brought his lips even closer without touching her lips. 

“Mmmmm-hmmmh,” Felicity hummed but she didn’t say any coherent words. 

Oliver cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips on her forehead. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed their physical closeness. He started peppering her face with small kisses as he purposefully avoided her lips. Felicity breathed out sharply and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver’s fingers found her hips and he pulled her closer. Felicity ended up sitting astride on his lap.

“Oliver?” she whispered asking.

“Yeah?” Oliver said although he wasn’t paying any attention to their words. His was preoccupied with something else.

“This is nice but…” Felicity started and Oliver groaned. Now he was paying attention.

“You really know how to destroy man’s self-esteem, my love. This is nice? Like really?” Oliver huffed out.

Felicity chuckled and rolled her eyes once again. She pressed a small kiss on his nose and leaned forward so she could whisper her next words into his ear. She said: “I can show you how nice it can be. Just be patient, babe.”

Then she nipped at his earlobe and Oliver groaned. Felicity leaned backwards again so she could look at him straight into the eyes. Her hands rested on his chest and Oliver’s fingertips were still on her hips but now his thumbs were drawing small circles on her waist. Oliver rested his back against the kitchen island. 

After a while, Felicity started: “Although I love sitting on the kitchen floor with you, I need to know how you have ended up sitting here. You said that you don’t know what’s bothering you. Maybe we can figure it out together. You can also have just a bad day but let’s see if there’s something else.”

Oliver shrugged and Felicity continued: “Has it something to do with William?”

Oliver shook his head vigorously and Felicity nodded before she asked: “Or me?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Oliver assured her.

“Okay. Is it something Green Arrow related stuff?” Felicity kept inquiring. 

“I don’t think so,” Oliver said thoughtfully.

Felicity reasoned out loud: “It can’t be about Diaz because he is in prison. Agent Watson took him there herself. I’m not a huge fan of agent Watson but she can take care of that. When she gets a grip on someone, she won’t let go. She’s tough like that.”

Oliver froze and his heart sunk into his stomach. Bringing up agent Watson and her grip struck a nerve. Oliver got a flashback from the night when they caught Diaz and Watson came to pick the scumbag up. He hadn’t been thinking of the night consciously but now Oliver remembered how Watson had reminded him of the details of their deal. 

Felicity noticed Oliver’s tension and she looked at him over her glasses before asking: “Is this about agent Watson?”

“Maybe. I just remembered something that I had completely ignored before,” Oliver started cautiously.

Felicity nodded and encourage him to continue. Oliver sighed and blurted out: “I can’t travel overseas.”

“Okay…” Felicity answered and she let the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

Soon Felicity went on and teased him: “Have you planned on going somewhere?” 

“Aruba,” Oliver simply replied and he groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands.

“Now you lost me. Aruba?” Felicity said and laughed nervously because she was officially confused.

Oliver played with his fingers and he didn’t look at Felicity. He mumbled: “I had this plan. I was going to take you to Aruba for our honeymoon as soon as we caught Diaz.”

“And now Diaz is in prison but you can’t travel abroad because of the deal you made with agent Watson. Am I on money here?” Felicity gently asked and pressed her hands on his shoulders. She squeezed them gently.

“Yeah,” Oliver admitted but he still refused to meet Felicity’s gaze.

Oliver continued after a while: “I wasn’t even aware of that this was bothering me until you mentioned agent Watson. She made the condition that I can’t travel abroad before she approves it. On the night we caught Diaz, she just casually reminded me of every condition of our deal.”

Felicity let out an annoyed huff and obviously she wasn’t happy with agent Watson. She grabbed Oliver’s shoulders more tightly and she said: “It’s okay, Oliver although I’m a little upset with her. She really isn’t my favorite person in the world. She isn’t even in top ten.”

Oliver laughed sadly and mumbled more to himself than to Felicity: “I really wanted to take you to Aruba.”

“I know, babe,” Felicity said and smiled at him sweetly.

“Maybe I can wear bikini here in Star City. You can rip them off my body with your teeth in our bedroom instead of an expensive suite,” Felicity suggested and waggled her eyebrows.

“Is that a promise?” Oliver asked and raised an eyebrow.

“It depends what you’re planning on doing after you have ripped off the bikini,” Felicity whispered and brought her lips on his collarbone.

Oliver took a firm grip on the back of her thighs and flipped them so Felicity’s back was pressed against the kitchen floor and he was on top of her. He didn’t even care about the mess around them. Felicity squeaked because of the surprise and he growled into her ear: “Do you want me to describe it play-by-play?”

“Only if you also simultaneously demonstrate it,” Felicity said breathlessly.

“Don’t tempt me, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver groaned as his hands roamed all over thighs.

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed out like his name was a prayer.

Oliver kept kissing her neck and his hand continued their explorations. Felicity’s hands found his nape and she pulled his head even closer to her neck. They were all over each other but they were interrupted by the opening front door.

“I’m home,” William shouted from the lobby. Oliver and Felicity quickly let go of each other and rose to their feet.

“I’m starving. What’s for dinner?” William stated as he came to kitchen but he halted at the doorstep, like Felicity had done, when he saw the mess.

Felicity was deeply blushed which she tried to hide by turning her back. William’s gaze shifted between his Oliver and Felicity’s back before he asked: “What happened?”

“I tried something new,” Oliver said and winked his eye at William.

“Since when lasagna is something new?” William pointed out and laughed as he looked at the ruined casserole.

“Since I’m your father and I tell you so,” Oliver responded playfully and William rolled his eyes at his dad.

“Does this mean we’re going to have some take-out?” William asked hopefully. 

“I’ll try not to take that personally,” Oliver said and grinned at his son as Felicity chuckled at their interaction.

William raised his hands up in the air for surrender and he suggested: “I’ll go to get a broom.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Oliver said gratefully as he watched William disappearing from the doorstep. 

Then Oliver turned his attention back to his wife who was still blushing. The way she looked at the moment was priceless and suddenly, Oliver was sure that their honeymoon would be worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Diaz comes back to town and he threatens William.


End file.
